


嘘——

by Glacier_Noahzas



Category: OWL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 异世界设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Noahzas/pseuds/Glacier_Noahzas
Summary: 把嘴闭上，方星现。





	1. Chapter 1

.jjojehong  
.本人无关，是真的和本人没有任何关系。  
.ooc有，左右位混乱有  
.bug多，文笔差，迷之轻小说，没有主线现编  
.架空，noahzas异世界背景（自设世界）  
.非常见设定，私设超多  
.迷之烂文厕纸流水账  
.基本是用来爽自己的——  
.如有不适建议立刻关闭  
.天晓得我为什么对fxx是只羊有这么大的执念

背景简介:  
由神族、灵族、血族三种远古种族分化为的神、魔、兽、妖、人，五种族割据大陆，其中神、魔两族尤为强大，长期的战争后基本分为两派势力，诺亚萨斯帝国与神圣联盟联邦。

【枫】佣兵团是所亚萨斯帝国三代皇帝旗下经营自由佣兵团，接受所有种族加入，非皇室所属，除六大骑士佣兵队外无需听候任何个人调度。

兽族，人形状态主要特征为部分兽型外表与发达的四肢，法术能力者罕见，根据具体族群还拥有不同的体能天赋，可变化为兽型。主要分布在平原地形，群居较多，城市发展落后，社会阶层简单，除中心城市高智力族群外有许多成为被神圣联盟豢养的兵力与劳动力。

妖族，最接近古代灵族的种族，主要特征是寿命较长且不易繁衍，大部分擅长幻术法术攻击，根据家族统治社会下也不乏擅长使用冷兵器的家族，主要分布在山埋与河流地区，族群遵守陈旧的家族社会族群，为了自保与神魔两族都保有联姻传统。以族长家族为核心发展保守文明，统治阶层与外界接触极少，仅有少部分年轻世代突破家族外出冒险。

异血族，神族以古代血族的基因与兽族人族的实验体研发出来的兵器种族，无法对其使用没有其防御力高等的法术，以狂暴的方式无差攻击其他单位，吸取血液来获得更强的肉体变异与攻击力。击溃方式是摧毁位于其头部下半中间位置的脑内核。

其他设定基本用不到所以这里不讲，有用到的小设定会直接在文里提一嘴。

#  
『我们的增员已经在五分钟之前出发了，佣兵RYUJEHONG阁下，请再拖延一些时间。』耳机里传来的女声冷静又柔和，不过这一点也都不能平息柳济洪的恼火，他甚至都没有机会去心疼一下自己刚断掉的新匕首。  
柳济洪紧紧握着匕首柄和残留的一小截刀刃，用来阻挡一些无法躲避的攻击，他身后背着的那一把略显纤细的狙击步枪，里面的毒素弹药已经奚数打在了面前有一座小山高的怪物身体里，它的表皮被溶解，皮肤如同液体一样挂在身上，在疼痛之下暴怒地攻击着柳济洪。  
这暴走的异血族因为屠杀了这一整个人族村落，早已进化成了不得了的怪物，即便是像柳济洪这样优秀的战士也实在招架不住，他如果要放出能使这个体积的异血族一击毙命的法术需要一段时间的吟唱，但是这么做在这迅猛的攻势下只是送人头的行为罢了，所以柳济洪现在只能狼狈的躲避着不停向自己落下的肉块和拳头。  
只需要五秒钟，只要有五秒钟，拥有优异法术天赋的柳济洪就能完成一个能让面前的怪物灰飞烟灭的攻击。好像是在回应柳济洪心中期待一样，地面突然钻出几条像是章鱼腿的触手束缚住了暴走的异血族。柳济洪凭着战士的直觉一转头便看见了站在自己右后方远端的身影，没有犹豫地开始吟唱，身后的人配合着柳济洪，在柳济洪完成咏唱的一瞬间合掌一排，两人一同让冒出紫光的怪物消失在了迸发出火海中。

#  
柳济洪，自由佣兵，佣兵代号RYUJEHONG，诺亚萨斯【枫】所属。  
妖族猫又家族旁系出身，年龄不详，作为佣兵活跃了有十多年，以自己的本名为代号的张扬作为和实力使他在佣兵团内外都有着不小的名气。  
主要攻击方式是毒素步枪与火焰法术，不过貌似使用匕首近身战也是十分强劲，多变的攻击方式和清晰冷静的战斗思路使他的强大为不少后辈所歌颂。  
有过一段时间的搭档，搭档得到骑士勋章后开始单打独斗，因为战斗效率声名远扬，有不少慕名而来的委托者甚至贵族想要诏安他都无功而返。包括骑士团曾经多次试图招募他加入骑士佣兵团，连骑士团总骑士长也亲自接见过他，都被拒绝。本人说是不喜欢被束缚的感觉，不过作为替代，可以接受协助本该是骑士团工作之一的异血族狩猎。  
在那之后他一个人解决掉了不少异血族，骑士团也开始对他放任，甚至为他配备了更加先进的装备资源。  
不过他早上刚领了新匕首下午这就断了。

#  
『呀——来的太是时候了，晚一点点我都可能要变成肉泥了。』  
『对不起我来晚了……』  
柳济洪转头去瞧跟在身后比自己矮了一截的后辈，他正抬着眼翘着柳济洪，黑色的头发服帖的盖在头上，头的两边突出两根尖细的角，下方黑黑的耳朵蔫蔫的垂着，含着光的眼神透过圆框眼镜的镜片像是要撒娇一样的盯着柳济洪宠溺的表情。  
柳济洪总是用着这样的眼神看向他的后辈，不止他一个，他这样想着就心中冒着一点酸气。  
『我听到是济洪哥，马上就用定位传送过来了……』  
这只小黑羊的名字叫方星现，二十岁，诺亚萨斯【枫】佣兵骑士团所属，佣兵代号JJONAK，虽然是个从头到脚的兽族，但却是个优秀的咒术师，说是崇拜柳济洪才加入的佣兵团，但是早早的就进了骑士团，现在和正规骑士一起执行任务。  
『都说了你没来晚了，小崽子。』柳济洪假装不耐烦的揉了揉方星现的头，把他揽过自己身边『走，吃点好东西去。』

方星现通过自己的终端报告完情况，抬头看向坐在自己对面正在用筷子戳餐巾纸的柳济洪，问『哥，我们吃什么啊。』  
柳济洪看看他，起了点坏心，撑着脑袋回答道『烤羊腿。』  
意料之中得到了方星现的沉默，顿了半句之后方星现才回嘴『但是我想吃烤猪来的。』  
柳济洪撇了撇嘴骂了一句『shut up--方星现。』就把桌子下的脚向方星现的腿轻轻的招呼了一下。  
方星现看上去委委屈屈的结束了这场小学生吵架『济洪哥——说真的你为什么不加入骑士啊』加入了我就可以一直和你一起出任务了。方星现默默的咽下了后面半句话，然后又对没有回应打算的柳济洪补了另外半句『哥都一个人杀了这么多血鬼了，比我的一些长官都要多。』  
柳济洪用理所当然的眼神抬眼去看方星现『我用的着你担心吗，小崽子管好自己就行了。』  
『我当然担心啊。因为我喜欢哥啊。』方星现在和柳济洪接触多次之后已经摸清了柳济洪的命门——受不了直球。坐起身子真切的靠近柳济洪，尖角下的黑耳朵一抖一抖的，湿漉漉地看着柳济洪一点点往后退却然后对他呲了一下长着尖牙的嘴。  
方星现真的太会利用自己这一副人畜无害的外表了，被他看到害羞的妖族年长者一下一下的捋着自己卷曲的头发，纠结中被终于端上来的菜肴救了一手。

#  
『哥要不要试试和我组队。』方星现拉着柳济洪让他和自己以消食为由散着步，半路上终于说出自己的目的。  
柳济洪停下步伐，转过头去看自己这个总是带着爱慕和向往看向自己的后辈，明明已经获得了比自己更高的地位，方星现看向柳济洪的眼神还是和初遇时的一样，一成不变。  
『你是不是疯了，你可是有骑士勋章——』  
『哥是不喜欢骑士吗？那我。唔』柳济洪在他说出没脑子的话之前抬手捏住了他的两片嘴唇，方星现的样子有点滑稽，但是还是不容拒绝的看着柳济洪。  
『我可没说过我不喜欢骑士，我是说你既然有稳定的团队和工作何必跟着我摸爬滚打刀口舔血呢。』柳济洪说完松开手，被方星现顺势接住捏在自己手里。  
『那。』  
『不要再妄图让我加入骑士团了——小崽子。』  
『我想让哥加入骑士团也是因为想和哥一起啊。结果都是一样的，哥总是要和我变成一个小队的。』方星现紧紧握住柳济洪的手，柳济洪不知道从何时起方星现的态度变得这么强硬，有点发麻的想要拔出自己的手腕，未果。  
『我才不需要什么搭档啊——操。』  
方星现的眼神暗了一下，变回了平时执行任务时的表情『哥今天，如果我没有赶到的话，可能就死了。』  
『你在说什么胡话啊！』  
『哥会死。』  
方星现越攥越紧，甚至开始逼近柳济洪，柳济洪被他的话语所激怒，抬起另一只手手刚想给这小崽子一针筒，又放下了，随即方星现就感觉手上一空，一只长着两条长尾的黑猫丁零当啷的就消失在了方星现的眼里。  
居然逃跑了，真是怂死了。

#  
然而柳济洪完全没有能逃掉，这是当第二天一早打开宾馆门看见方星现灿烂的笑脸时意识到的事。  
他翻转了自己的手腕果然看到了在不显眼的地方上有一个紫色的章鱼型标记。  
『狗崽子……你居然对我用咒术。』柳济洪用了一秒就知道这是自己无法破解的类型。  
『是哦』方星现笑眯眯的看着他『有了这个，不管哥到了哪里我都能一瞬间感知到并且到哥的身边去了。』  
方星现今天没有穿带着骑士勋章的黑色咒术师长袍，而是选了一套和柳济洪差不多的狩猎轻甲，看上去像极了一个刚刚出道的自由佣兵。  
毫无疑问柳济洪是不会允许方星现跟着他的，不过这并不影响方星现一直就在柳济洪的身后寸步不离。  
两人所在的是一个人族兽族混合居住的中等城市，柳济洪通过终端就近搜索任务得到的是一个古宅的清理任务，据说是曾有妖族术士居住，其人离开后一直闲置到最近来旅游的贵族看中买下，只是里面复杂的结界陷阱太多，需要人来清理干净。因为是个贵族所以给的报酬颇为丰富，并且也算是专业对口，柳济洪没有什么犹豫的就接下了它。  
靠着终端的指引，柳济洪转街过巷很快就来到了古宅的前面，与外面的城市格格不入的古代建筑被沉重的气息包裹，木质的大门奄奄一息的挂在被爬墙虎层层围绕的石柱，门口暂时没有什么气息，可能是想要偷盗的小毛贼早就触发了门禁附近的机关，不过为了安全考虑柳济洪还是给自己和身后的方星现上了一层保护术。  
作为妖族天生体内魔素旺盛的柳济洪很容易就能感知到陷阱的位置，走在和外表不同，在法术的保护下几乎没有经历过岁月的古宅里风平浪静，或破解或强行触发的解除着充满恶趣味的安保系统。  
『不论怎么说都太多了吧。』破坏了主卧的最后一个幻术陷阱，柳济洪擦了擦额头上的汗一屁股坐在刚被幻术变成了一个天狗像的沙发上。  
『哥已经很厉害了，我们到这里遇到的陷阱可能平时需要一个三人小队清理个整整三天。』怎么会那么酷，这是方星现一直以来对柳济洪不改的感想。  
柳济洪眯着眼抬了下眉毛，翘起嘴角点了点头表示了他被夸赞之后愉快的心情。  
改了，改了，方星现现在只想亲他。  
抬手用手指捂住嘴唇制止了自己荒唐的想法，方星现环顾四周，被角落的梳妆台吸引了目光，原本在这布满结界的室内都是些保持着刚使用过并且完整的装潢和家具，唯独那面梳妆台的镜子上锈迹斑斑，甚至已经映照不出镜外的景象  
原本这可疑到了极点的地方柳济洪一进入主卧就搜查过了，但是却没有发现任何法术痕迹，方星现仔细端详着这面镜子，不动声色地用和妖族法术不同系统的咒术施加了试探。紫红色的章鱼触手爬上梳妆台在碰上镜面的一瞬间被弹开，如同反噬一样，陌生又奇妙的咒术钻入方星现的脑袋。柳济洪看着他方星现摸了一下自己之后就突然开始晃起来，被吓得不轻，起身接住了捂着脑袋快要倒下的方星现。  
『什——星现啊？星现！』柳济洪怀抱着方星现，看着他一动没动地扒着自己的后背，不知所措。  
不时方星现松开了柳济洪背上的手，转为双手捧过柳济洪的脸，在柳济洪还没反应过来的时候，印上了他的嘴唇。

#  
方星现的召唤物在触碰到那面镜子的同时触发了镜子上尘封多年的咒术，是一个催化术。照理来说方星现这个资历的咒术师不应该被这种低级魔咒所影响，但是不知是防备不够还是这咒术在漫长的岁月里发酵膨胀的太大了，魔咒还是通过召唤物反噬到了方星现的身上。  
一时间就在刚刚出现在方星现心里细微的想法被无限放大，数不清的声音在方星现的脑内不断的重复着一句话——『亲他』。  
被扰乱精神对于咒术师来说是最致命的一件事，方星现试图躲避着魔咒并用自己的魔咒克服这些，却落入了柳济洪的怀抱。脑子里的声音被无限放大，方星现只能扒住面前的柳济洪以求安慰，紧贴着温热的身体他听到除了嘈杂的胁迫外如同战鼓一样紧凑的心跳。这是谁的心跳？是方星现的？还是柳济洪的？方星现无法确定，但是他却感觉这心跳逐渐驱赶着聒噪烦人的魔咒。  
不知道是谁的，不如就确认一下吧。  
这么想着，方星现松开了手，捧起柳济洪近在咫尺的脸颊，对准那两片形状姣好的嘴唇，踮起脚就亲吻了上去。  
柳济洪被吻的猝不及防，呆愣在原地，，直到方星现张开嘴好像要开始下一步动作才惊觉过来，胡乱的扒拉到了方星现头上的尖角把他从自己近前扯开。  
方星现吃痛的捂住自己的角根，无助又有些嗔怪的去看脸上写着怒意却还在等他解释的柳济洪，一字一句的说道『济洪哥——我可能，比我认为的还要喜欢哥。』

#  
柳济洪现在一头雾水。  
在执行一个划算的任务时，他强行跟来的后辈突然变得很难过，接着强吻了他还对他发出了类似告白的宣言。  
特别是说完这句话之后方星现眼神的变化柳济洪看的真切，那是一种露骨的，饱含情欲的眼神，是柳济洪第一次在这个或许还勉强有一点点可能算的上是乖顺的后辈眼中看见的眼神。  
显然咒术的效果还没从方星现身体里褪去，刚刚单纯的『亲他』早已转化成了许多污秽低俗又不堪入耳的词汇，像是用三人高的扬声器堵在耳朵里占据了方星现的脑子里几乎所有声音信息的输入。所以他自然也听不到柳济洪的嘴开阖着在说些什么话，止还残留在嘴唇上的柔软触感使他意犹未尽。  
柳济洪看他对自己说出的话完全没有反应也是有点急躁了，这是什么？兽族的发情期？但是可从来没有听说过高等兽族还保有发情期啊——虽然也没听说过有兽族能给学会需要魔素的咒术。说到底方星现到底是不是常见的兽族这件事好像也是有待商榷的。  
越来越乱的信息在柳济洪脑袋里搅成一团浆糊，两个人就这么对峙着都没有做出下一步动作。  
直到方星现最后的理智感觉快要限制不住自己内心的渴望和即将对柳济洪放出召唤物的动作时他率先对自己的脑门下了一个睡眠咒，并且伸出手对着罪魁祸首的那面镜子倒去。  
柳济洪捕捉到他的动作，在有一次接住倒下的方星现后看向了梳妆台上那面可疑的镜子，用自己的法术对这房间重新写下保护结界后带着方星现撤离了这栋古宅。

.tbc  
——感觉要写好长所以先分章吧。  
本来只是想写异世界和兽耳触手什么什么的那种恶趣味play的但是写到后面又不想他们这么不明不白的因为外力就直接搞强的，于是决定要这俩人明明白白的打炮。  
其实这个设定主要就是，我爽。  
以上，下章见，感谢所有看到这里的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用排除法，即便柳济洪今天祸祸了他的角三次，那也不是他角断掉的声音。

#  
『听你的描述加上我刚刚的诊查，他应该是中了催化咒——』【枫】派遣来的魔族医疗师看看方星现，又看看柳济洪，一脸欲言又止的模样。  
柳济洪虽然对这种稀有的法术一知半解，但总能知道咒术皮毛上的催化术是什么作用，在医生开口之前先提出了疑问『你知道的，JJONAK是一名顶尖的咒术师，不应该会被这么初级的精神扰乱咒所控制。』  
『催化咒的外层包裹了别的什么法术，以至于你对他释放的保护也消失了，我的能力无法探知到那是什么东西，但是我已经为他解开了催化咒和他对自己释放的睡眠咒。应该没过多久就会醒来，届时你可以让他去他的权限下可以动用的医疗机关检查一下。』  
柳济洪对医疗师表达了感谢，起身准备送他离开，医疗师权衡了一下，还是对柳济洪说道『催化咒的作用最强也不过是催化心里固有的欲望使其释放以达到扰乱心智的作用，所以——』柳济洪握住门把手的手一僵『所以如果骑士JJONAK真的像你说的那样趴在地上一边叫一边刨地板的话，他醒过来还请务必劝说他去接受一些心理治疗。』  
『好的，那是一定的』柳济洪扯出一个绅士般的笑容再次感谢了医疗兵后送他离开了旅店。  
这个医疗兵看上去嘴还挺严实的，方星现应该不会太风评被害——吧。柳济洪关上门后心里安慰自己道。  
『固有的……吗。』柳济洪自言自语着转过身面向方星现躺着的床，慢慢抬起手捂住了自己的嘴，被突然吻住时方星现放大的脸和嘴唇上温热的触感盘旋在柳济洪的脑袋上散不掉。  
「我可能比我认为的还要喜欢哥。」  
方星现这样的咒术师不可能不知道催化咒的作用，加上说完这句话之后那露骨的眼神——  
柳济洪的手从嘴巴攀上脸颊，妄图能带掉一点那逐渐升高的温度，他不再继续去追究原因，他不敢往下想。

#  
等那股羞耻感消退柳济洪撒开手看见的就是方星现躺在床上阖着的眼皮下滑动着眼珠抿着嘴憋笑的样子。  
脑袋窜了点火就把方星现从床上薅了起来，方星现抓住柳济洪抓着自己羊角的手腕，痛的嗷嗷乱叫，一边求饶一边喊哥『哥哥哥！别扯了，再扯脑子要掉出来了！』『你有脑子吗！？你有脑子就不会自说自话去碰不该碰的东西了！』柳济洪松开手，方星现顺着他的力倒到柳济洪的身上，头靠着他的上腹顺势抱住了柳济洪的腰，柳济洪知道刚刚是真的弄疼了他，挣扎了一下无果也就随他去了。  
方星现靠在柳济洪柔软又结实的腹部，放低了声音试探着『哥知道，如果哥把我叫醒，要面对的真相是什么的吧。』  
『不知道，不过听上去就不是什么好事所以你还是继续睡吧——』柳济洪抿着嘴，躲开了方星现抬头对过来的眼神，小黑羊软软的耳朵搭在柳济洪扶着他肩膀的手臂上，一抖一抖的蹭的柳济洪有点痒，好像不用眼去瞧都能看见方星现黝黑的眼睛里写满了失落的样子。  
不过方星现的精神力好像比柳济洪想象的要坚硬的多，他抓着柳济洪的手在床上站了起来，居高临下的看着柳济洪，看着他抬头看向自己，看着他在自己说出那句『柳济洪，我喜欢你，恋人的那种喜欢。』之后从眼尾到耳朵尖再到脖子根肉眼可见的迅速变成通红，看着他不能在用平时敷衍自己关心的态度和看向后辈的宠溺眼神面对自己，方星现面带有点解气的微笑凑到柳济洪耳边，用气息一样的声音补了一句『喜欢到想要和哥上床。』

#  
柳济洪，妖族，大概二百来岁，就在刚刚，被他来自兽族的一位比较亲密的小后辈，告白，哦不，性骚扰了。  
方星现说完这些正一脸期待和紧张的等待着已经红到能滴出血的柳济洪的答复。  
至于柳济洪自己，在应付别人对他的感情上，会的只有虚张声势和顺水推舟这两种。所以当方星现完成这样震撼妖皇两百年的操作之后，柳济洪，很完美的宕机了。  
上什么？什么床？上床？和谁？和我？和我上床？上床？  
哎咦——西——————上床上床的烦死了！  
方星现说他喜欢我，并且想要和我交配。  
可怜的大脑在重组信息后终于推算出了刚刚接收到的事件。  
于是嘭的一声，柳济洪的脑壳顶弹出了两只耳朵，其中一直还挂着猫又家族特有的黄金耳坠，同时出现的还有两条纯黑的尾巴，挂在腰后有节奏的摇晃着。  
妖族在受到剧烈情绪波动的时候就会出现被动的妖化返祖现象，这代表着柳济洪内心的防线已经被方星现全部推平。方星现也是第一次看见柳济洪这种姿态，虽然他在古宅内如果神智清醒的话可能会早几个小时在他倒下之后就能看见这些了，他贪婪地盯着柳济洪头顶着猫耳朵垂着眼不知所措的表情，一刻都不愿意放过。  
当柳济洪的脑袋和心疯狂的互相询问自己是不是喜欢方星现的时候，浮现出的全是方星现用贪婪又爱慕的眼神看着他的场景 ，所以终于当他被热度逼的看向方星现时，当他又看见自己看见过无数次的眼神时，他投降了，好像他从遇见方星现的那一刻起就注定了在这一次他要输在方星现手上。  
于是，为胜利者送上鲜花和掌声，给败战者送上胜利者作为奖励。

#  
『嗯。』柳济洪微不可见的点了点头，这点小动作当然会被敏锐的方星现捕捉到，但是方星现还是压着声音，发出了一声疑惑的回应。  
『我说！』柳济洪不知道怎么突然来了勇气，也不怂了，也站到床上揪住方星现的两只角把他的脸拉到很近很近的位置，视死如归的吐出一句『我知道，我也喜欢你啊——』只是开头的声音大了点，逐字逐字一路音量骤减到和蚊子飞一样的地步。  
不过方星现听的真切，这句话的每一个字，包括在那之后什么东西断掉的声音。什么东西断掉了，排除法，首先不是承载了两个人体重的床梁，可能也不是今天一天里被柳济洪祸祸了三次的方星现的角，那应该就是方星现脑袋里绷着的那一根唯一的理智了。  
柳济洪说完这些如释重负的吐出一口气，松开手上攥着的角，还没开始思考晚上吃点什么好，就被方星现抱着腰放到了脚下的床上。方星现的吻落到实在是意犹未尽的嘴唇上，抓住柳济洪因为惊讶而张开嘴的时机侵入了从未被人开采过的领域，勾起柳济洪的舌尖与他交缠吮吸，舔过柳济洪整齐的牙齿啃咬饱满的唇珠，享受着柳济洪与自己同样生涩的回应，喜悦的心情灌进方星现的心里，可这远远满足不了方星现此刻贪婪的内心。  
既然是情侣，那肯定是要做爱的。

.TBC  
当我打出这三个打字的时候！  
说明这是一辆自爆卡车！  
我们！  
下一章见！  
对！不！起！【土下座】  
不过既然我都日更了，就不要拿刀了吧——  
后续会有的——  
车也是会有的——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘘——该熄灯了。

#恶趣味爆炸预警  
#涉及人外、触手、捆绑或者别的什么。  
#整篇不宜观看  
#OOC警告  
.关于服装，因为感觉会有描写所以我之前就画了两个人的服装设定，为了不影响观感自由度会在全篇完结后和另外两张刚打了草稿的配图一起放丢在微博，但是由于在文里描述全面的服装外形有点累赘所以这篇的最后我放了一点文字描述，如果在文里发现被我这个底力不足的作者写的云里雾里了，可以移步此页最下方阅读一下那段，或者对与服装有自己喜欢的脑补方式也可以无视，总之——穿衣风格很我流并且柳哥穿的真的很不柳哥并且很骚，所以OOC，感谢所有念完这一大段废话的人x。

#  
柳济洪双手抓着方星现身上衬衣两边的布料，眼睛紧张的闭着，虽说并不是什么初吻但是柳济洪漫长的妖生以来实际也没比小屁孩的方星现多亲两口。紧张混杂着不稳的气息敲在心头，直到方星现不安分的手拉开他腰侧的隐式拉链都滑过上腹探到胸口了才惊觉不对。  
『什么啊！你在干嘛！』柳济洪撒开手扯出了方星现正在自己胸口像是在找奶喝的手。  
『我不是说了吗。』方星现没有像平时一样假装无辜，半眯着眼从上方盯着柳济洪，黝黑的眼里装满了不可言喻的情感，用挣脱出来的拇指磨蹭着柳济洪紧紧抓着自己的手『想跟哥做爱。』  
用了比之前更为露骨直接的说法，方星现撑着上身的手托力把位置调整为一只腿跪在柳济洪的腿间，欺身上前迫使柳济洪张开腿，膝盖大胆的磨蹭了两下，感受到胯下的变化后笑了几声。  
柳济洪骂出声还得小心着别磕到自己的小兄弟，一边后退到靠墙一边对他喊『谁啊！谁tm跟你做啊！』  
『哥还以为自己跑得掉吗？哥啊……济洪哥啊。』方星现跟上他，把手撑在床头板的边延，用嘴巴去蹭本就怕痒的柳济洪现在暴露在空气中的猫耳。  
柳济洪抬眼看向正在对如同膝跳反射一样的被亲一下就抖一下的耳朵十分着迷的方星现，又转眼看向被自己丢在十步开外的沙发上的法术手镯。  
妖化成异常状态无法随意切换显态的现在好像是跑不太掉（物理）  
方星现看他走神，心里升起不满，捏过柳济洪的下巴又一次和他接吻。  
这次的吻来的更加具有侵略性，方星现坐在柳济洪的双腿上予以压制，同时两条健壮的手臂搂在柳济洪的肩膀上使身体与身体靠的更近，仿佛柳济洪主动在拥抱方星现滚烫的身体一样。刚刚被拦截的手再次探入布料与皮肤中间，蹭过腰侧的软肉后尖细的指尖钻到了背后，沿着背心的细沟挑逗意味的滑动。同时方星现微微抬着头步步攻陷柔软的唇舌，听到被划过腰后时漏出的呻吟，睁开眼与柳济洪视线相交满意的接收渐渐迷离的眼神。  
不知何时柳济洪两条垂在边上的尾巴勾在了方星现的小腿上，一抖一抖的拍打着脚踝，毛茸茸的触感有点发痒，方星现舌尖扯断带出的银丝时才发现这可爱黑猫调皮的小动作。然后好像想起了什么重要的东西，趁柳济洪还在补充刚刚接吻时失去的氧气，迅速扒掉了他的外裤和颈套，通身只剩下连身的内衣和高筒手套。几乎是和丢掉从腿上卸下来的武器带的同时，召唤物随心而动就出现在了方星现的四周。  
紫红色的章鱼脚迅速攀上柳济洪的四肢，在他看见那些粗细不一带着粘液的触手并且喊叫出声的时候。  
『不瞒你说，这件事我想做很久了。』方星现低垂眼皮推了推他现在并没有戴上眼镜的脸颊，控制召唤物把柳济洪凹成了一个耻度爆表的姿势后还给正在与其说是辱骂不如说是在陈述事实的柳济洪比了个赞。  
柳济洪双手被一只较细但完全有力的章鱼脚绑住举过头顶，右手的手套在挣扎中滑下了手臂，积在小臂被缠住的位置上方，露出光滑白净的上臂内侧和腋下。腿被两只粗壮的章鱼脚牢牢缠住，尖端按压着腿根内侧强行分开，膝盖贴近胸口把鼓起的裆部完完全全的展示在方星现的面前。  
浑身湿滑黏腻的触手及吸盘奇妙的感觉刺激着柳济洪紧绷的神经，柳济洪此时的模样刺激着方星现翻滚的兽欲。  
『哥——布料可以用修补咒修复的。』没等柳济洪去想通方星现这句话的意思就感觉自己屁股一凉，内衣连同内裤被方星现的召唤物强行撕破，柳济洪私密的位置完完全全的暴露在空气中，以刚刚那个羞耻的姿势。  
方星现往前靠，拥住自己转过脸逃避现实的哥哥，亲吻啃咬着他暴露给自己的脖颈，在脖子上留下了几个深红的印记后一路又啄到柳济洪的嘴角，脸颊，再到闭起眼睛的眼睑。  
『济洪啊……这里只有我，看看我，好吗？』方星现一边出言安慰着已经心态爆炸的柳济洪一边又在隔着布料揉搓柳济洪胸口挺起的两粒肉珠，用拇指按压用两只扯起揉捏，惹的柳济洪低喘连连，又更不想理这个已经开始叫昵称的得寸进尺头号人物。  
方星现依旧软声软语的跟柳济洪搭话，只是动作已经进行到了下一步。捏着柳济洪身下挺立的欲望为他服务着，空出的那只手手指在按压了几下干燥的后穴口之后加入了前端的抚摸，另一只纤细的章鱼触手接手了扩张的工作，就着召唤物自带的粘液突破了紧闭的防线，好像性器一样进出的同时一点点细微地变粗。  
柳济洪被冰凉的章鱼脚钻在身体里四处搜刮，同时又被方星现柔软的手掌抚慰的浑身滚烫。被前后包夹的快感下柳济洪整个人都肉眼可见的变的粉红，平时总是神采奕奕的眼角微微垂下染着从眼里漏出的情欲，腰不停的打着抖，在被碾过那一点时蜷起脚趾。悬空着的不稳定反而使柳济洪如同坐在小舟上一样随着方星现的动作晃着，逐渐放开来的声音在高潮时尖利成了柳济洪自己都没有听过的音调。  
方星现低头看了眼沾满白浊液体的手，当着已经被自己挫圆按扁的柳济洪擦到了他的肚子上，接着也不管柳济洪有没有在贤者模式里失神，撤掉依旧在作乱的触手换成了自己那根早就硬到好像快要爆炸的性器。  
温热的甬道包裹着方星现，充分的扩张使得方星现没有什么阻力的就开始了律动。方星现捏着柳济洪的大腿，指尖陷入柔软的皮肤掐出红痕，进出间能感受到柳济洪的腰随着他的动作抬起放下，食髓知味的诱导方星现去摩擦那一点。  
猫妖的眼眶早就盛不下因为快乐而激出的泪水，尾巴勾着方星现近在身前的腰，声音被撞的破碎，触手的栲制不知何时被解开，柳济洪双手搂着方星现的脖子，主动与他交换亲吻。  
方星现很是享受柳济洪的主动，两个人把互相的喘叫含在口中交缠嚼碎吞咽入喉。  
柳济洪抱住方星现刻印着咒文的后背，又小心着尖锐的指甲划伤方星现，控制着力道扒住汗湿的皮肤。第一次尝到禁忌果实甜美的身体已经被操弄的完全放开，汗水顺着直挺的鼻梁滑下，在激烈的动作下再一次被捧上云端。  
方星现感觉柳济洪一直弓起的腰突然一阵颤抖，接着在突然收紧的甬道里缴了械，两个人拥在一起，方星现靠着柳济洪，柳济洪靠着墙，共同享受着性高潮的快感流过全身。  
柳济洪等热度褪去一些后捏住方星现的脸颊，先是假装怒意的叫了一句『西八小子。』接着把他的头往边上一掰就啃上了他的肩膀，尖利的牙齿好像要撕下方星现的皮肉一样留下了一个发紫的牙印，犬齿的位置好像刺破了一点渗出血珠，疼的方星现龇牙咧嘴。  
『你要吃了我灭口吗猪崽子。』方星现学着柳济洪平的语调质问他的同时还给他起了个新的幼稚绰号。  
『给你按个戳，省得你对我做了这么过分的事还给你跑了。』柳济洪满意的欣赏了一下自己的杰作后把下巴搁在方星现的肩膀上，不满又慵懒的声音顺着柳济洪脸颊边的耳朵传进方星现的脑子里自动被理解为了撒娇，突突的刺激着方星现刚链接回来的理智神经。  
柳济洪使人失智，得出此结论的方星现哼哼唧唧的靠回柳济洪的身侧去看他眯着眼睛的侧脸。  
至于柳济洪之后懒洋洋的伸手开始玩弄方星现垂在身后的短尾巴，捏着它与自己的靠在一起勾住后发生了什么，这都是后话了。

.TBC  
我的肉好不香，我反省。  
总的来说我的柳哥就是宠方过度的受害者——  
我本来是要日更的，结果突然来了工作只好先搁下了，然后这个工作现在好像吹了。菜。  
之后还有，是没什么逻辑的主线，能写多快我多快更。  
总之感谢所有看到这里的人，下面是服装设定。

＊衣服设定注解:  
【柳哥穿的是黑色短袖短裤连着的紧身衣，脱下来的隐藏式拉链在腋下到腰下面大概侧臀部，外面套了长度只到胸口穿过胳肢窝绑龙虾扣的红色高宽立领，到上臂的手套，绑着备用弹药架，下身到膝盖下长度可以拉链侧开腿的裤子，匕首袋绑在右腿上，左腿有一把备用小手枪，在城镇里会把拉链拉上看不见小武器以备不时之需，在野外战斗时会拉开方便应对突袭，小腿一半位置高的黑色战术靴，左边鞋口系着一条大红色布巾用于标记位置。其实是我设定里比较标准的佣兵套装，但是就是很色——  
方星现的标准套装的纯黑色的高领连帽宽袍，帽子特别大戴上的话可以直接盖到下巴。前短后长，后摆到小腿，前面过裤子一点，手从袍子的中间位置伸出裹在手臂上一直包到手背然后挂在中指上，上臂是没有袖管的，罩在袍子里面。胸口别着一枚金色的骑士勋章勋章，手腕上绑着两条皮质腕扣，右手食指和大拇指带着由银链连接在一起的两枚镶嵌着紫色宝石的银质戒指，是咒术法器。下身穿的是承载着还想长高希望的宽松偏长差点拖地的长裤和底好像稍微微有点厚的短帮。  
然后方星现不知道从哪儿搞来的这套狩猎轻甲，上身是淡米色的衬衫，从脖子穿过腋下在左胸口绑着一块三角形的皮甲，手肘以下是方星现从自己袍子上拆下来的黑色束手，依旧到手背的长度。下身是背带挂在腿两边的背带裤和中跟短靴比较普通，但是方星现（身高上来说）穿着会很可爱（确信）】


	4. Chapter 4

.轻微其他cp请注意  
.我向所有看了上一章的人道歉，实在抱歉。  
.如果有人挺过了上一章的底力大爆炸的话那么十分感谢。  
.那么之后会不会稍微不那么爆炸呢，看缘分。  
.最近几章可能都是小学生谈恋爱  
.不过除去上一章我自己都写的生无可恋之外我真的写的很爽所以肯定不会坑的。

#  
柳济洪站在镜子前，看着镜子里自己手臂和大腿上有粉有紫的吸盘印和脖子肩膀到胸口星星点点的红痕还有刚被修复完好的内衣。  
『我要怎么才能在不惊动别人的情况下弄死这个章鱼混蛋。』  
『我听到了哦。』方星现趴在柳济洪身后的床上撑着脑袋，听见这句柳济洪不知道是故意还是无意漏出来的低语，翻了个身改躺在床上，从食指和拇指上取下自己的法器，连接两个指环的细锁链勾在指尖，伸向柳济洪『你想动手的话就来吧。』  
『恨不得现在就弄死你。』柳济洪对他呲了呲牙。至少需要一个正当理由，他这么安慰自己道，至少从昨天发生的所有事来说，柳济洪都是方星现的共犯。  
『你也赶紧起来吧，到医疗中心去估计要排很久的队。』  
『啊？为什么要去医院？』  
柳济洪做梦都没想到他仅仅花了一个半小时就哄得一万个不愿意去看医生的方星现用自己的ID去预约了骑士门诊。真棒。  
被方星现拉过手亲吻了重新加固了追踪咒的手腕，柳济洪事到如今才感觉自己仿佛把自己卖掉了。  
『jehong oppa——』这是买家在被卖家暴打的五秒前。

#  
中午刚下了预约，两个人下午一到医疗机关就被安排到了诊室，小小一枚骑士勋章带来的效率让用了不少人脉才在几个小时内请到医疗队员的柳济洪默默的感叹了一句帝国制度的万恶。  
『只是普通骑士而已的话才没有那么快呢，只是我的队里有几个特别靠谱的家长罢了。』方星现好像是怀揣着什么不安，从进入医院的那一刻起就喋喋不休的和柳济洪说着些什么『当然也有可能因为我是罕见的兽族咒术适能者。』  
『他们总是会用一种想要原地解剖我的眼神看着我。』当他终于说到自己为什么讨厌医院时，他们已经拿着检验报告第二次走到了诊室门口。  
柳济洪终于听到有效信息后抬手在他脑袋上拍了拍以示安慰。  
『你身体里的魔素成分突然上涨到了不可能出现的数值。』得到报告的医生懒洋洋的靠在椅子上，缓缓的吐出了她的结论，即便她的说话对象好像并不知道这意味着什么『兽族的体内是不可能存在魔素的，也就是你可能碰到了附体现象。』  
『就是说你打开了一个妖族临死前封存自己全部力量的封印，这股力量现在悉数留存在了你的体内』  
『这种附体一般同时伴随着强大的精神控制，但是好像因为作为宿主的你当时使用的咒术能量与之相对，在没得到完全释放的状态下就被抵消了大部分，不过又因为你自己的召唤物的间接力量场变化下转换为了更为接近你使用的力量效果。这是一种极为少见的巧合，这两股能量场是完全镜像相反的呈现状态。你果然如那些院士所说，是个神奇的家伙，骑士JJONAK。』  
『啊，是的，能量场数值完全镜像相反，所以这个魔素的力量会和你的咒术力量会完全抵消，不过只要不一起用应该就无事发生。现在你的各项指标除去魔素作为兽族来说过于高之外都很正常，或者说是健康，所以你可以安心的继续为那些安逸的人卖命了。』  
『把它弄出来？你有病吧？现在它不过是一坨免费的魔素而已，只要你不主动使其和你的负向力量有所冲突，留着也好用了也好都可以吧，被动的魔素抽取可是消耗生命力的，为什么要弄出来？你有病？』  
他们似乎也没有太把方星现当块瑰宝一样的稀罕着啊，和依旧没有放弃想要把那股力量弄出来的方星现一起被赶出来的柳济洪如此表示。  
『那个女人根本疯了。』方星现用咒术捏了个泡泡，小到和泡泡一样大的召唤物章鱼第一次在柳济洪面前露了全身，现在正仿佛一脸委屈的趴在泡泡上，而托着这个泡泡的方星现撅着嘴忿忿不平的对着那个章鱼抱怨着『她居然问我有没有病？！好像她才是医生啊！？』  
『总之对身体没有什么太大的影响不就行了。』柳济洪带着有点看戏的笑容拍了一把自己小男友的背『也不要想着什么魔素抽取了，折寿。』  
『哥无所谓吗？我的身体里现在可是有别.的.妖族诶。』方星现接下柳济洪放在自己背上的手，与他十指相扣后捧在胸口『换做我的话我会嫉妒到死的。』  
这小子做这种事还真就不会脸红——  
柳济洪思考着好让他少作点死的说教方法，有点心烦意乱的丢掉了缠在心头妖族和兽族的寿命差距，末了用正被他放在胸口与他交握的手轻轻敲了一下方星现，慢慢吐出一句『好好活着吧。』柳济洪用手背好像敲了一下方星现的心口，不然方星现怎么会在看见柳济洪复杂中杂夹着担心的眼神后心怦怦跳。  
『哥不用担心，我死了也会再转世来找哥的。』方星现咧着嘴笑得都能看见酒窝，像只要第一次飞起来的小麻雀一样晃着和柳济洪牵着的手。  
柳济洪瞪了他一眼随即看见了方星现这一副可爱的样子，心软了一下。拉过正抬眼看着他，好像一脸乖巧可爱的小黑羊，用鼻子蹭了蹭方星现晃晃悠悠的耳朵根，喃喃道『你不准死。』  
接着被自己有点幼稚到的柳济洪在用打哈哈揭过这一页之前被方星现按下了脑袋，嘴唇相接的前一刻是方星现的告白，而被两个人一起吞下的是柳济洪的肯定。

#  
不过比起那些犹有点遥远的问题，目前他们更加该考虑的是眼前的某些事情。  
『你差不多也该给我回去了！』  
勒令方星现守着门口不准接近后柳济洪一个人收拾了古宅的残留法术陷阱，提交报告后左手抱着从委托方那里要来的梳妆镜右手牵着跟屁虫终于回到自己在帕西主城的私有房产，自己家。  
在那之后又经历了两天的休息，柳济洪终于对完全没有要回骑士团迹象的方星现提出了疑问『你都不用工作的吗？』  
此时方星现正悄咪咪夹起柳济洪盘子里不属于他的一片烤岩蜥肉塞进嘴里，听见这两句话之后把自己盘子里的西兰花塞进了柳济洪的嘴里。  
『差不多是该回去了』嚼完了肉方星现还舔了两下嘴唇以表满足『再不回去可能会被东奎.金直接烧成烤全羊了，所以我准备带着济洪哥一起回去了。』  
『你在想屁吃。』柳济洪脑袋里浮现了那个笑起来一脸人畜无害的同族后辈殴打方星现的样子，十分贴心的催促方星现赶紧回去『自己滚回去，狗崽子。』  
『哥这就要抛弃我了吗。』方星现委委屈屈，蹭到柳济洪的怀里后用好像还没擦过的油嘴蹭了蹭柳济洪的白色t恤衫，被抓着后脖子丢回了他自己的座位。  
『回去工作，星现，你好歹是个公务员。』  
『我当然会回去，但是哥你得加入骑士团，至少不能再一个人去收拾那些怪物了。』  
『我不会加入骑士团，而且我不需要搭档。』  
『可是哥总是一个人跑来跑去，迟早要被那些怪物吃了。』  
『什么时候轮到你担心我了？』  
『我是哥的男朋友。』  
两个人在这一个话题上总会陷入同样的死循环，到头来方星现即便有了新的身份后还是没有问出柳济洪一直不愿意加入骑士团的原因。

#  
总之方星现作为在编骑士，不能缺席太久。当他在以为不会因为主观放假而被金东奎殴打的时候却在走神而受到没必要的直接攻击的时候脑门上吃了一记震荡眩晕。  
这是一次分小队的突袭，战术安排并没有给他们安排方星现之外可以布置治疗的成员，于是好心的神族战士空出手为他丢了一个治疗光环。  
兽族的身体不会和魔族或者妖族一样排斥神族的治疗光环，暖流流过全身后方星现的皮外伤就被治好了，可能心灵也。阿门，如果金海成不是一个耗费了全力才逃到诺亚萨斯的神族，方星现可能都原地信神了，开玩笑的。  
『东奎哥说你去了医院。』休息时金海成关切的凑到队里与自己年龄最接近的成员身边，询问他之前消失的几天都去干了什么。  
去谈恋爱了。  
方星现当然没有尝试去告诉这个纯白的小哥哥自己的真实日程，只是告诉了他自己去紧急增员后受了点伤随后对他刚刚的救助表达了感谢。  
『不用谢，毕竟这个队伍除了你也没有别的人能接受光环的治疗，就当练练手了。』  
是的，你看金东奎都快酸死了。  
『都是报应，谁叫他一巴掌打断了我的巨兽海啸。』  
『嗯？』  
『没什么。』  
四个人两两聊着天，较为靠边的郑然官刚整理好枪械坐到地上屁股都没捂热就拿着步枪站了起来『喂，有东西过来了。』  
掷地有声的几个字随着两个岩爆和差点被炸到的方星现的脏话一起丢到了地上。  
方星现在为自己刚刚可能不那么美观的战术翻滚遗憾的时候已经为突袭者送上了虚弱咒作为见面礼，郑然官的高爆弹和金东奎的火刃就同时轰在了来者的面门上。  
只是这被打中的物体却在结实的吃下了两个完全可以使普通异血族毙命的攻击后膨胀了一圈，停顿了几秒后，拖着巨大的身躯一步步向四个人走来。  
金海成跃起用长刀劈向它，在劈开的瞬间血肉又生长了出来，几乎在肉眼可见的速度里因为刚刚的冲击又成长了一些。  
方星现的召唤物在缠上它的四肢后被快速吸收，八条章鱼脚被皮肤腐蚀一般融进了怪物的身体，拖动了地面的空间扭曲仿佛要把召唤物吸出来一般，吓得方星现赶紧解除了召唤。  
耳边传来金东奎通过终端练习作战本部的声音和郑然官一句『愣着干嘛，跑啊！』，方星现心中袭来的却是一股前所未有莫大的不安。  
这种东西如果让他遇到了……  
.TBC

带了队友出场——  
还夹带了别的cp——  
ooc了全在我，总之强调一下出现的所有人物，都和选手本人完全无关。  
之后可能还会有别人，比如王朝那边的和lh娘家人【？】，也可能没有。  
依旧感谢所有看到这里的人。


End file.
